Color
by hellokitties
Summary: Annabeth helped Percy, a twenty seven year old blind man, see colors.jkl
1. ALLAH (SWT) is the best!

This is donated to the people who've died or are sick because of Ebola. Pray for them, and donate.

Percy was blind, and he thought the world was full of color. He may not be able to see it, but he could imagine it. He could hear his surroundings, smell his surroundings, and respond to his surroundings. He may not have ever seen color, but he had imagined it. He had imagined it so many times that when someone said something was purple his mind would picture what he thought purple looked like. If someone said something was red he'd picture what he thought red looked like.

It might have not been accurate, but he liked his descriptions. If someone described the sea he'd think of green, and blue, and if they described blood he would think of red. But, although his view of day was black, his dreams were detailed. When he dreamt, he would imagine. He would imagine colors, and what it would be like to be able to see it.

So, he slept a lot. He worked as a kindergartner teacher, and soccer teacher. Both at the same school. He barely left his house for reasons other than work, and grocery shopping, but when he did it was sometimes to go to park.

Park was Percy's meditation center, which was weird because there were sometime kids. But, when he went there he would let his other senses kick in. He would breathe in flowers, and hear the birds.

That's was what he was doing the Saturday morning when he met Annabeth. He was sitting on a bench, and his walking stick was beside him. He heard footsteps before he heard a thump.

Annabeth was jogging when she tripped over an outstretched foot. Her body went forward ,but she managed to catch her self, so her head didn't smash on the concrete floor. But, she didn't catch her body, as the thump suggested. She groaned in pain, and looked up to see the man who tripped her. He had green eyes, and was holding out a hand.

She took it with a frown, and met his height. He was as tall as her, and was smiling. Her frowned deepened, but he didn't seem to notice. She let go of his hand. She was about to leave when he introduced himself.

"I'm Annabeth." She answered, unsure of what to say.

He smiled, and Annabeth noticed that he was staring at a direction left of her. Confused to why she told him that she was here.

He smiled shyly, "I'm blind."He turned to her, and she felt bad for being mad at him for tripping her.

"I'm so-" She started.

"It's fine. Don't pity me. Being blind is fine. I like it." He smiled again. Annabeth didn't smile back.

Annabeth awkwardly tried to find some excuse to leave. "Ummm"

"Yes. You want to leave." His smile was gone, but he stood where he was.

Annabeth turned to leave. He called her name. She turned around to see him with his walking stick.

"Can I have your number?" He asked.

Annabeth stopped walking, and turned around. His smile was paired with a blush, and Annabeth fought the urge to find it endearing. "Yes."

She found a pen in her pocket, and wrote her number on his palm.

I got this idea when I was on askfm, and someone asked how do you describe color to a blind man?


	2. ALLAH deserves the thanks of all thanks!

This is dedicated to _**ALLAH (The God) ,**_ and the people who are sick, or have died because of Ebola. Please pray, and/or donate. Donation sites include doctorswithoutborders. Search it up, and write Ebola. Click the link that says Ebola MSF USA- Doctors Without Borders. Read for more information, or/and donate.

Percy had a mediocre memory, but over the years he'd memorized the arrangements of apps on his phone. His mom had helped. He bought new phones, but made sure they were the same type. He also didn't update.

So, a day after Annabeth had typed her number unto his phone, he felt himself getting nervous because he wasn't sure if he should call her. It was Saturday, so there was no school. He had liked a couple of girls before, but most of them were elementary, and middle school crushes. In highschool he liked this girl, but they ended up going to different colleges.

It wasn't that he liked Annabeth, just that he thought she was interesting. Interesting because she gave her number to a blind stranger she met at park. If he was her, he wouldn't have done that. But, then again he was a little biased because he was antisocial. It was a weak attempt to try to get her number, and he'd been surprised when she said yes.

Now he was being pathetic, and wondering if he had seem desperate if he called her now. But, the thing was he was desperate. He barely had any friends. Making up his mind, he grabbed his phone where he left it, and dialed her number.

She picked up after five rings. "Hey."She paused."Percy, right?"

Percy was surprised she remembered him. "Yeah"

An awkward silence followed. "So, would you like to meet up somewhere?"

Percy paused. If they did meet up somewhere would there conversations consist of hey and awkward pauses?

"Sure."

Annabeth perked. "We can go see the nearest architecture museum."

Percy laughed. "Architecture. What about something more fun?"

"Hey." Annabeth said sounding offended. "Architecture is fun."

Percy snorted, and then calmed. "We will go."

"Okay, what about museum of modern art?"

Percy smiled. "I'll call you when I get there." He hung up the phone, so they wouldn't engage in another awkward silence.

* * *

Percy's phone had an application for blind people, so when he set his destination, directions were heard by a recorded voice to help him walk there. He stood at what he assumed was a sidewalk. He heard footsteps walking toward him, and a cheery laugh.

"Hey, Percy." She paused, as she stopped in front of him. "Didn't think you'd come."

Percy was curious as to why. "Why?"

She smiled shyly. "Architecture is kind of geeky." Percy could hear the shy tone in her voice.

"Well, you are kind of a geek." Percy said.

He earned a light slap on the shoulder from Annabeth in which he laughed at. She grabbed his wrist, and walked him into the museum. Percy chuckled, and jogged to keep up with her. His walking stick matched his pace.

Annabeth walked in with Percy by her side. She gasped, and said, "I've been here many times, but the beauty still surprises me."

She heard Percy mumble 'geek', but she dismissed it, and dragged him towards some models of buildings. Annabeth suddenly felt bad when she realized that Percy couldn't see the architecture.

"I can describe it to you." She said, as they stood in front of a model of the titanic. Percy nodded for her to carry on. "It's made of wood. It is red, and black striped for the bottom part. It's long, and firmly built. It's so detailed that you can see a model person looking over the sea, which by the way, there is no sea because its not a real titanic, and there's no water beneath. Off topic. It's detailed." Annabeth had been rambling fast.

Percy had the image in his mind, and although he didn't understand Annabeth's fascination, he thought it was kinda cool. Annabeth sighed, and he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. Percy's body froze, as he listened to her breathing. Annabeth was still a stranger to him, and even if he now knew that she liked architecture, and was a little geeky, he still felt like she was a stranger. And, he didn't understand why she'd put her head on his shoulder. Strangely enough he didn't make any objections.

A moment later she removed her head from his shoulder, and faked a cough. Percy thought awkward silences were bad, but now he realized that awkward moments are worse. They stood there till Annabeth suggested that they went to other exhibitions.


	3. Chapter 3

This is dedicated to

**_ALLAH (The God) , _**

and people who are sick, or have died because of cancer. Pray for them, or/and donate to them. To learn more about cancer, you can go to "cancer . org". To donate, you can donate at "cancer . org", or/and go to "donate . cancer . org" .

"Wake up." Annabeth said, as she shook Percy awake. Annabeth had been rambling about sculptures when he had almost dozed off. He woke up, and Annabeth removed her hands from his shoulders.

"I wasn't sleeping." He mumbled. Annabeth frowned at him, and gabbed his arm, leading him out the doors. He kept up with his walking stick. "We're leaving anyway." Percy heard an angry tone in her voice.

"Sorry I almost fell asleep." He said. "You don't have to leave because of me."

Once they were at the parking lot, Annabeth stopped, and turned around to face him. He was silent since he wasn't that sure why she was mad at him. "Percy." Then, she laughed. "I'm not that mad at you. That was the last exhibition I was going to see."

"Women are confusing." Percy concluded. Annabeth groaned sarcastically, and said, "Get used to it." Percy smiled, and didn't know what to say. Before an awkward silence settled, she smiled back, and turned her head towards the setting sun.

"I have to leave, but we can meet here later." She said.

Percy frowned, "Can we meet somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"Starbuck." He answered.

Annabeth's frown increased, and she said "I don't drink coffee."

"We don't have to order." He said.

"Do you drink coffee?"

"No. But, it'll keep me awake." He said.

"Why?"

"If we come back here." It took a moment before she got it, but when she did her frown came back.

"Do you want go somewhere else?"

Percy paused. "Starbucks."

Annabeth considered that before she smiled. "I'll see you there."

He walked away, occasionaly stumbling, and falling, making his walking stick match his pace.

* * *

This time he was the one who got to their meeting place first. Percy sat there, tapping his hands on the table. His walking stick was set beside him on the red lumpy seat. He was starting to have doubts about coming when he heard the door open. He heard footsteps come towards his table, and he grinned.

"I see you've come." He said. "I didn't think you'd come."

Annabeth sat across for him, "I was debating whether, or not to come."

Percy's smile dissapeared. He felt hurt that she'd been considering ditching him. He kept silent, and tried to hide his change in emotion.

"I was just joking. I didn't know when I was suppose to come." She smiled.

Percy blushed. "So, why do you like architecture?" He decided to change the subject.

She laughed. "It's a funny story."

Percy gave her a smug smile."I'm up for humor."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "One day, I decided I liked the form of buildings when I went to this building. I told my mom I wanted to be an architect."

"Funny."

"That's not the funny part." She coughed before continuing. "Then I decided I didn't want to be an architect, and began working at a pizza shop. At least, it's better than nothing."

Percy laughed, and Annabeth was confused to why. "I'm seventy five percent sure that that's not what happened."

Annabeth frowned, and crossed her arms. "Just so you know, I'm crossing my arms."

"Are you pouting?"

"Not yet. I might." Annabeth said. He laughed. "Do you want to know the real story?"

Percy's laughter died down. "Yes." He rested his elbows on the table, and placed his chin on top of his knuckle. He gave her a go on look.

"I wanted to be an architect. But, I ran away. I couldn't afford to go to school where I stayed, and settled with homeschooling. Unfortunately, the girl that homeschooled me wasn't...smart. But, then again I might have just been dumb. Either way grades weren't high enough to get me an architecture course in college."

Percy's mocking fascination turned to real fascination. "Do you miss architecture?"

"Yes." She sighed. "What about you? What's your dream job?"

Percy noticed she changed the subject. He removed his elbows from the table. "Never had one."

Annabeth didn't believe him. "No dream job?"

"I'm fine where I am." He gave her a reassuring smile, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice it.

"Haven't you ever wanted a job where you would wake up, and look forward to work?"

"You're so pushy." He said with a chuckle. "But, no. I dream, but don't expect to achieve. But, I don't have a dream job."

Annabeth nodded, and then confirmed that she heard him by saying, "Yes." Without fully thinking through it, she blurted out, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She covered her mouth with her palm, and went into a fit of never minds.

Percy giggled, and Annabeth felt smug. "Are you giggling?" She asked. Percy forced words through his giggle fit.

"Don't change the subject." He said as he calmed down. His face was red, and his fingers were tingling. Annabeth blushed while frowning at him. "No. Have you?" Then it occurred to him that she may have been married, or dating someone. He just met her days ago, and didn't know much about her. She might have been married with kids.

"No." She smiled before continuing, "Why'd you ask?"

"Because you asked. Apparently, you were interested in my like life."

"I was not. I just kinda blurted it out."

"Of course." He said in a tone that sounded like he didn't believe her.

Annabeth checked the time before looking back at him. "Need a ride home? Since you can't drive, and all?"

He smiled. "No." He stood up, and adjusted his walking stick. "I live by here."

Annabeth hesitated before getting the words out of her mouth. "See you here tomorrow?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you like hanging out with me." A smug smile spread across his face. Annabeth returned the expression.

"Kinda good thing you know better." And before he could come up with some comeback, she walked away. Hearing her footsteps, Percy called out a bye, and she returned it.


	4. I love ALLAH (SWT) 11111!

This is dedicated to

* * *

_**ALLAH!**_

* * *

Annabeth showed up around the time that she did the day before. She sat in the overly lumpy seat, and waited to see Percy coming. When he did, Annabeth saw that he was holding a sketch pad, and a pencil. He stumbled a few times, in which those times Anabeth offered to help, but he refused, before sitting across from her.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the sketch pad and the pencil. "What are those for?"

He gave her a smile, and pointed to the paper with the tip of a pencil. "I want you to describe yourself."

Annabeth's eyebrow raised higher. "Why?"

"I want to draw what you look like."

She frowned. "But, you won't be able to see it."

"But, you would. I'll imagine what I think you look like, and I'll draw it, so you can see what I think you look like."

Annabeth wondered about his logic. Giving up, she began to describe herself. "I have gray eyes."

Percy smiled a little as he drew. "I bet they're gorgeous."

Annabeth pretended she didn't hear him, and stared at his drawing. Continuing, she said, "I'm kinda tall."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Taller than me?"

"We're about the same height."

He went back to his drawing."I have blond hair." He continued drawing as Annabeth listed other features noticeable about herself. When he finished, she looked at the paper, and held back a laugh.

He looked at her. "What's funny?"

"So, when you imagine me, you imagine me with an eye bigger than the other one, a nose, and two arms."

Percy looked offended. "I'm not a drawer."

As she calmed down, she shook her head, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have laughed. You're blind, so you can't see what you're drawing."

He chuckled. "Besides the point that I'm blind, I also can't draw.

"So, how do you imagine me?" Annabeth felt like she wanted to know that he didn't imagine her the way he drew her. She stared as he closed his eyes. "I see you as a woman with gray eyes that sparkle every time you laugh. And, blond hair that falls down your shoulders." Annabeth kept an expressionless face as he opened his eyes.

"I imagine you as attractive." Her heart was beating fast thanks to

* * *

_**ALLAH!**_

* * *

and she was suddenly feeling sweaty. She gulped before answering, "Ummm...I"

He smirked, "Are you blushing?" And, all feelings of embarrassement disappeared. This guy seemed to just be playing with her emotions. With a firm no, she frowned at him.

He smirked, "Just so you know I didn't use your descriptions to build up an image because if I'd asked you how you looked like, you could have said that you had boring gray eyes, and annoying blond hair that gets tangled often. But, if someone else looked at you, they could think you had sparkling gray eyes, and silky blond hair. They could think of you as attractive."

"But, I'm not attractive." Annabeth argued. Percy raised up a hand and put his palm over hers. Annabeth blushed, and removed her hand from under his.

"So, where do you work at?" Percy didn't notice her change the subject. She smiled as he rambled on about how he liked the kids, and his job. Noticing the edge in his voice, she asked what other job he liked.

"Swimmer." He said hesistantly. "It's not a job. More like a hobby."

"You swim?"

"Used to, actually. My mom would describe the pool, and where the deep ends are, so I didn't slip and drown. As a kid I went there everyday after school. But, I soon gave up when I found I couldn't go to olympics because I was blind."

Annabeth paused before asking, "Do you still swim?"

"No." And, that's when Annabeth got an idea. "Tomorrow, we're going to go to the swimming pool." She said.

He frowned, and began arguing. But, she tried to persuade him,"I'll do what your mom does. I'll explain the layout of the pool to you, and I'll watch you swim."

"I haven't swam in months."

"And, that's why you're going to swim tomorrow."

Percy hesitated. "Fine." He continued. "One one condition. After tomorrow, I want you to quit your job, and get a job interview in an architecture company."

Annabeth frowned. "Percy, I'm asking you to swim. You're asking me to quit my job, and sign up for another job that I'm almost sure I'm not going to get."

Percy frowned, and began arguing. "We're both scared. If I swim, I want you to go after the architecture job. If I don't, then I don't expect you to."

Annabeth sighed in frustration. "Fine, but you have to swim first."

Percy said deal, and held out his pinky. Annabeth giggled, and said, "Pinky, are you five?"

But, she locked her pinky with his, anyway.

/::::::::;;;;;;;;((((((((()))))))))))777777777777777777777777777777777777777&&&&&

Annabeth called Percy, and told him to arrive at the pool at four thirty, but he arrived thirty minutes late. When he did arrive, Annabeth was in a towel with her swimsuit underneath. He used his walking stick to be aware of his surroundings, so he wouldn't fall into the pool.

Annabeth waved him over, and then called him when she realized he couldn't see her hands. He walked to her, and gave her a shy smile. "There was traffic."

"I'm sixty two percent kinda sure you're lying." Percy groaned as Annabeth giggled. "Let's start swimming." Percy tried to listen as Annabeth started to describe the layout of the pool. He was distracted by the sound of people shrieking as they jumped into the pool, and mothers telling their kids to come back.

As Annabeth finished, he tapped his foot on the wet floor. "Can I go now?"

"Hand me the walking stick." Annabeth said. He handed it to her, and before she could talk, he ran towards the water, and splashed in. Annabeth took a few steps back as the water hit her. When she saw him reemerge, she went to the edge of the pool to look at him. She said his name, and he swam towards her.

Annabeth sat on the edge of the pool, and kept her legs out of the water. Her towel was still wrapped around her waist. "How would you rate yourself as a swimmer?"

"On a scale of 1-10, around a 7."

Annabeth smiled, "For a blind man, you're a kinda good swimmer."

Percy paused before holding out his hand, and Annabeth hesitantly took it. "Can you swim?"

Annnabeth shook her head, but Percy pushed her in. She reemerged, and after gasping for air, she punched his shoulder repeatedly. "What if I drowned? I could have died."

Percy smirked. "I might have given you mouth to mouth." This time he got a punch in the stomach. He laughed at Annabeth's weak attempt at punches. She got out of the pool and squeezed the wet towel into the pool.

Percy got out before she could, and he shook his hair out. Once they were both out, and somewhat dry, Percy smirked. "Time for job interview."

Annabeth returned the smirk, although hers was closer to a frown. "I might go there tomorrow."

He smiled, and suggested they went to starbucks. They did, and when Annabeth left the coffee shop, Percy realized that she might be more than a stranger.

I don't own p.j.o


	5. Chapter 5

This is dedicated to

* * *

_**ALLAH!**_

* * *

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

About a month after the swimming pool moment was when Percy realized he had a crush on Annabeth. Annabeth had went to the job interview, but hadn't gotten in. Percy had persuaded her to sign up for more interviews, and she did a few, but so far she had had been rejected. It was after one of those interviews that he realized his crush.

He had received a text from her telling him that the job interview was over, and they said they would contact her. They meaning the job interviewers, and in the text she hadn't been happy. She told him to meet her at starbucks, but he had told her to come over to his house. He texted her the address, and an hour or two later, she had rung the doorbell. He opened the door, and she immediately took off her high heels.

He supposed she was wearing work clothes by the way she was complaining about how her clothes absorbed heat. He led her in, and she turned around, and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her mid back in an attempt to return it. They barely ever hugged, and when they did, it was usually one arm hugs.

And, she probably had sweated a lot during the interview, or maybe that was because of the heat outside, because she stank. And, Percy noticed it.

Now, she had her chin on his shoulder, and was squeezing him. "I'm probably not going to get the job."

He smiled against her hair. "You might. Look at the positive side."

"What positive side?" She said.

He answered. "You're alive, and you're breathing. Things could be worse."

And, when he felt Annabeth smile against his shoulder, that's when he realized he had a crush on her. He pulled back from the hug, and scratched his hair. "ummmm. I should get going."

Annabeth gave him a confused look although he couldn't see it. "You're in a house."

"Yeah,I know. I meant I should get going to the living room." He walked past her into his living room. He had lived here for so many years that he didn't need his walking stick to walk around. He knew the layout of most of his apartment.

"Why?" He heard Annabeth call behind him. She placed her high heels near the door, and walked to the living room.

"Because we're going to watch a movie." He turned his back towards her, and bent down to the player. Popping a random movie into the player, he stood up and sat on the couch.

"But, you can't see it." She said as the movie started.

"But, I can hear it." He smiled at where he thought she was.

"I'm here." She said. He turned his smile towards her voice. The movie was about an hour long, and during those hours, Annabeth had been watching it, and Percy had been sleeping.

When the movie finished, Annabeth shook Percy. "The movie has finished."

He wiped the drool off his face, and gave a weak smile. "What time is it?" Annabeth checked the plain watch on her wrist. "Almost seven."

He ran his fingers through the knots in his hair. "Do you wanna..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll go home." Percy had wanted to say that was not what he meant. He meant if she wanted to go out for dinner, but considering that's what married couples sometimes did he didn't say it. He also didn't want her to know that he liked her because that would just make things complicated.

He stood up, and walked towards his door. He felt his hand for the handle, and grabbed it. When he opened the door a cold wind rushed in. He wasn't sure how dark it was.

He heard Annabeth's footsteps, and opened the door wider. He hoped this action seemed like a gentleman thing to do, and not that he was eager for her to leave. Before leaving, she gave him a quick hug, and walked outside. Percy didn't have the effort to return it.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Annabeth came to Percy's house the next morning. She had on casual clothes and her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. He was still asleep when she came because it was four in the morning.

Percy woke up to the sound of the microwave turning. He came downstairs in old pajamas, and messy hair. "Who's there?" He asked.

Annabeth turned, so she faced him. "Annabeth." She answered.

He sighed, and walked into the kitchen. "How'd you get in?"

"An extra key was in your mailbox." She paused. "I was trying to get your mail when I felt something."

Percy looked confused. "Why were you trying get my mail?"

She opened the microwave a few seconds after it started beeping. "I wanted to get your mail, so I can give it to you when you woke up." She pulled out a frozen cheese pizza. "We're having pizza for breakfast."

"Why are you up so early?" He continued. "I have to get to work in a few hours, and I need to sleep."

"Well, I don't have to go to work." Her tone was sour, so he guessed she wasn't happy about it."So, I decided to come here for a while."

He groaned, and sat on a stool. "I'm sorry for asking you to quit your job. But, I need to sleep."

Annabeth shrugged, "Then go to sleep."

"Annabeth can I trust you with this house while I go sleep?" He said staring forward.

"Yes, if you'd stop being dramatic." She said. He stood up, and asked where she was. She told him that she was to the left of him. He walked to his left, and Annabeth turned around. He gave her a hug, and whispered a bye in her ear before letting go, and walking up the stairs.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next time he woke up it wasn't because of a noise. He took a shower, and got dressed, his mom had helped him put his clothes in a certain order, and told him which were which, when he moved in, so he knew where most of his clothes were, and he almost always put them back in the same place.

Percy went downstairs to hear light snoring. He assumed Annabeth was asleep, and walked into the kitchen. He smelt cheese, and he snorted to himself. Annabeth had probably ate the pizza by herself. He walked into the living room, and felt around for her. When his hand hit skin, he pulled his hand back, and told her to wake up.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She sat up, and adjusted herself on the couch, so she wasn't slouching."I wasn't sleeping. I was half asleep, but more awake than asleep, when you woke me. I heard you go into a kitchen."

"I have to leave for work."

Annabeth stood up, and gave him a hug. Percy realized how this seemed like a thing a married couple would do. The husband would announce that he was going to work, and the wife would hug him bye. He shook his thoughts away. She had pulled back by now, and Annabeth was talking.

"We can go swimming at five thirty. Actually, you can go swimming while I read a book."

"Where are you?"

"In front of you." He turned to that direction, and then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Annabeth, you're stressed. You want to relax, and stop worrying about that job. Take a week off. For next week, stop going to job interviews, and worrying if they'll pick you. I want you to r"

He was cut off by the sound of Annabeth's phone ringing. Annabeth picked up her phone from the couch, and looked at the caller number. "It's the job I applied for." Percy dropped his hands to his side.

He heard a series of hm from Annabeth, and when she hung up, he asked for what they said. "I got the job." After saying that, she hugged him so hard that he slipped, and fell on the carpeted fall.

She was beside him, and was laughing for no reason, or it probably was for joy. Percy was laughing, too, although, his back hurt. Annabeth laid back on the carpet, and started making movements like snow angels."I'm so happy."

"Thank you

* * *

_**ALLAH!**_

* * *

" They chorused. Percy stood up, and held a hand out for her. She took it, and hugged him once more. When she pulled back, she said, "I'm sorry, you're going to be late."

He didn't answer, but he did chuckle, and made his way out the door. "I'll be back at around four thirty five. Bye."

Percy came back in, and searched for his waking cane. When he found it, he walked back out.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Percy came back to see Annabeth meditating. Actually, hear Annabeth meditating. He walked in cautiously, and took off his shoes. Annabeth turned around when he walked into the living room."Hey, I was just relaxing like you suggested I did."

Percy smiled, and sat on the floor in front of his couch. "So, you're meditating."

Annabeth smiled, and scooted a bit closer to him. "Yeah. It's fun, and I am already relaxed."

Percy turned his head towards her voice,"How long have you been meditating?"

"Two minutes."Annabeth stood up, and brushed her palms against her jeans. "I made lunch." Percy stood up, too.

"Cheese pizza?"He said mockingly. Annabeth frowned at him disapprovingly."I'm guessing you're frowning at me disapprovingly."

Annabeth resisted the urge to giggle, and walked away."I made cheese sandwhiches." She paused. "I know it sounds simple, but it tastes kinda good."

He walked into a kitchen, and held out a hand. Annabeth placed a sand which into his hand. Annabeth watched as he ate it, slowly. She smiled as his mouth spread into a smile. Cheese was between his lips, and Annabeth laughed at him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while blushing.

"It tastes kinda good." He said. "When does your job start?"

"Two days from now." And, then Annnabeth proceeded to explain her job to him. Percy tuned her out, and ate the sandwiches.

"Percy, you ate all the sandwiches." He gave her an embarrassed smile. "I'll make more and this time you get none." But, Annabeth gave him one.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Two days later, Annabeth was outside Percy's house. It was five twenty, and Percy had already came back from school. That day had been Annabeth's first day at her new job, and he had felt tired when she came back. She was in casual clothes as she knocked on Percy's door.

He opened the door. Annabeth took off her shoes before walking past him. "I'm tired."

He closed the door. "Why don't you go meditate for two minutes." Annabeth slapped his shoulder, and frowned. Ever since that day, Percy had started joking about how she wasn't patient enough it meditate for more than two minutes. He chuckled, and opened his arms out. "Come on."

Annabeth hugged him. She sighed into his shoulder. "I like the job. For the first time in years,I actually like the job."

He hugged her tighter. "I'm glad you like the job." Annabeth let go, and kept her hands on his shoulders."I'll go make all cheese sandwiches, and we'll talk about the job. You can ignore me, and eat the sandwiches." Percy happily agreed.

I don't own p.j.o


	6. Chapter 6

This is dedicated to

* * *

_**ALLAH!㈏8㈻1㈇9 (SWT)**_

* * *

percy was more or less in love Scratch that. He was more. It wasn't just a crush anymore. He knew that because every time Annabeth rambled, he had the strangest urge to kiss her. Maybe it was to shush her up, or just to kiss her. But, he'd hold back.

Crushes don't also give urges to hurt whoever that Luke guy was. Or, to tell Annabeth to stop liking the guy. Crushes definitely did not make him want to tell Annabeth that she can stay for the night. He could sleep on the couch while she'd crash on the bed. But, Annabeth always refused, saying that she had to wake up early for work.

He'd started doing things, too. Like holding their hugs for five more seconds than necessary, and kissing her cheek more frequently. Or even, reaching out to touch her hair. And maybe she noticed it, but he wasn't sure.

But he was sure that she noticed it when he kissed her. He didn't plan it. They were at a picnic on a Monday afternoon, and Annabeth was pointing out shapes in clouds. He listened to her talk, and played with her hair. He was twirling the curls around when she turned her head to face him, and her lips crashed onto his. The smarter decision would have been to pull away, but he just kissed her over and over. It might have been because her lips tasted like mint, or because he'd wanted to kiss her before. Either way, he'd made a mistake.

Annabeth had pulled back, and made an excuse about having to leave. He hadn't called after her, or apologized, just had played the moment over and over.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Percy had been the first to call. It had went to voicemail, and Percy's original plan was to apologize, but he hadn't. He'd instead said that she might call him back. She didn't, so he called her again, and this time, apologized.

His apology had sounded empty, like he hadn't meant it. But he had, just not for the right reasons. He had apologized for not calling sooner, but not for kissing her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777


	7. Chapter 7

This fan fiction story is dedicated to

* * *

_** ALLAH㈻1**_

* * *

annabeth didn't answer for a while, and percy was starting to get frustrated. She'd been giving him mixed signs all week. She had laugh at his jokes and blush when he teased her, but if he tried to hold her hand in public, she would make an excuse to leave.

"Annabeth, answer." His voice was meant to be commanding, but it ended out sounding whiny. He wanted her to answer.

"I don't know how to answer to that."

"To what?"

"You apologized for not calling me, and you know what you should be apologizing for."

For kissing you?" Percy was mad."I can't apologize for something I meant to do. I can't apologize because I wanted to kiss you."

Annabeth sighed out of frustration." You can, and it was an accident."

"I can, but I don't want to, and it was an accident that you accidentally kissed me in the first place, but it wasn't an accident that I kept on kissing you." Percy let out a breath."Annabeth, I wanted to kiss you."Annabeth was silent, and Percy sighed. "Annabeth, say something."

"I want to go...bye groceries. I'll talk to you later." She said, and she hung up. Percy sighed once more out of frustration.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Annabeth went to starbucks that afternoon not to buy groceries, half hoping Percy would be there, and half wanting coffee. Percy wasn't there, and she barely ever drank coffee, but when she did, it was because she was stressed, or another reason. Annabeth went through her second cup of coffee, and checked back at the door. She shut her eyes closed, and opened them again. A woman with three little kids walked in, and Annabeth looked away, embarrassed that she thought Percy would walk in.

It was clear that he was mad at her. Furious, actually, and Annabeth wasn't one to apologize. Her feelings weren't mixed, she knew she liked Percy, but she wasn't ready for a relationship. Not after her friend, Luke. Annabeth sighed and set the coffee cup on the table. Percy probably didn't like her now, and he probably never wanted talk to her again.

Annabeth pulled out her phone, and considered texting him. But, remembering that he was blind, she dialed him. Her heart broke when it went to voicemail. A recorded voice went through, and Annabeth cut off the line. She stood up, threw the two coffee cups in the trash can, and took a deep breath.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Percy opened the door to hear Annabeth's voice say hi. Percy crossed his arms, and frowned at her."I know your mad at me."

"Furious at you."He corrected, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, and coughed.

"But, I don't know why." Annabeth blurted.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"Yes." Annabeth said. It was weird saying it out loud, but also relieving.

"Then why do you want to make it complicated. I like you, you like me, and let's date."

Annabeth frowned, "I don't want to make it complicated, it just is. I don't like being in relationships."

"But you already are in one. Relationships aren't just romantic, they're friendly too. We're in a friendly relationship, and I just want to make it romantic."

"But I don't. Look, I like you, and you like me. But, we can't date."

Percy raised an eyebrow, and let his arms fall to his side. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to."Annabeth summed up. Percy fell silent and his expression turned cold.

"Then why are you here?"

"To apologize for being mad at you."

Percy forced a smile. "Apology accepted." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, why don't you like relationships?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Long story." Percy checked a non existent watch on the wrist.

"I'd like to hear it." He said teasingly.

Annabeth frowned, and then shifted her weight onto another foot."Well, I had this friend...casey. Casey liked this guy who only thought of her as a friend. She started to fall in love with him and it was obvious, and he soon noticed. He purposely acted he liked her for weeks, and when she asked him out, he said no, and embarrassed her in front of all her friends. He stopped talking to her after that, and only stopped to say quick his"

Annabeth looked up to see Percy's confused face."You are casey, aren't you?"

Annabeth chuckled bitterly. "That obvious?"She played with her fingers.

Percy hesitated before enveloping her into a hug, and she returned it. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I don't like romantic relationships or falling in love."

Percy laughed. "I also thought you to be a romcom girl."

Annabeth pulled back from the hug but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Did you just say romcom?"

He laughed, and hugged her quickly before letting go. "Who was the guy?"

Annabeth blushed, and kicked a rock, "Luke Castellan."

Percy's hands tightened into fists, but Annabeth didn't notice. She took one of his hands, which he'd unclenched, and dragged him towards her car."Where are we going?"

"Go get your walking stick first." Percy walked into the house, and came back out a few seconds later with the stick. "amusementpark because I want cotton candy, and I need to cheer up." He smiled, and Annabeth held his hand. She led him towards her car, and once they were both buckled in, they began driving.

Annabeth looked over at Percy before fixing her gaze on the road. The sun was setting, and the sky was orange. "How do you see the world?"

"Vision wise?" He asked.

"Vision wise." She answered. He took a deep breath, and Annabeth watch him relax onto the car seat.

"It's black and dark."

"Are you completely blind?"

"I'm completely blind." He looked forward, and smiled."Could you describe color?"

Annabeth paused, and looked at him. She slowed down at a red light, and relaxed onto her seat. "No, I can't."

Percy smiled. "I guessed. Do you want me to describe color?"

Annabeth's faced morphed into a confused expression. "How can you if you've never seen it?"

He ignored her question, and continued. "Color is what you see in this world, vision wise. But it's also not what you see in this world. Vision wise, color makes this world, nonvision wise, it's beautiful and unique. I like nonvision better."

Annabeth smiled. "That made no sense."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Better than not answering at all."

The rest of the car ride was almost silent. Once, Percy's answer crossed Annabeth's mind, but she didn't understand it. She shook her head, and ignored the thought. When they got to the amusement park, it was already dark. The park was lit up with lights on the roller coaster, and people were crowding the areas.

"It sounds beautiful. Does it look beautiful?" Percy asked. He closed his eyes as if he were trying to imagine what he looked light.

"It does to me." Annabeth glanced at the park before opening the door. When she opened the door for Percy, and he got out, she held his hand. "Let's go." She locked the carbefore walking towards the park.

After getting tickets, they walked around, looking for the concession stand. Percy bought the two cotton candies, and he ended up eating it in two minutes. "Can I have a piece of the cotton candy?" He asked. Annabeth tugged on his hand that was holding hers before cutting a piece of hers.

"First, you have to win me something." She said.

"But how's that fair? I'm blind." He whined. He held her shoulders, so she would stop walking. She turned to face him, and he meant to poke her nose, but ended poking her mouth. Annabeth laughed and told him to open his mouth. He did, and Annabeth stuffed cotton candy into it.

"Let's go skating." Annabeth blurted it.

"There's a skating rink?"

"No, but there's a pond behind here. They sell skates near that area." She said, and grabbed his hand. "Can you skate?"

"I've never skated in my entire life." He smirked. "I'll be taking baby steps."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and dragged him to where they were selling the skates. Once they bought them, they headed to the pond. "Are you sure we're allowed to skate here? What if there's thin ice?"

"If there was thin ice, they might have been a sign. Stop worrying."

Once they got on the ice, Percy fell. And Annabeth laughed, and he crossed his arms. Turns out Percy was a fast tactile learner because Annabeth was later the one crossing her arms while Percy was laughing. He later piggy backed her, which he had complained might break the ice, but soon agreed to, and skated laps while she hung on to his back. He fell, and would laugh it off while Annabeth complained about the prickly grass. But, Annabeth would then laugh along with him for no of his blindness, he would bump and fall, but Annabeth told him went it'd be a kinda good idea to move, or slow down or stop.

Annabeth was freezing by the time they were carrying the skates to her car. "I'm starting to guess that you've secretly been ice skating, and was lying when you told me you were taking basic steps." The sky was dark, but the crowd of people in the amusement park could still be heard.

"It's my first time. I just learn tactile things fast." He shrugged. "Skating is like swimming to me."

Annabeth smiled, and moved closer to him, "Really, how?"

"Swimming feels like you're rushing through water. Skating feels like rushing through air. And, to me, they give me the same type of rush." Percy closed his eyes, and tightened his grip on her hand,"Where are we going?"

"To my car. I'll drop you off." Annabeth stopped walking. "Percy, could you piggy back me?"

Percy groaned, but a hint of a smile was playing at his lips."Again? My legs are already aching, and by the way you might want to lose some weight."

Annabeth glared at him, and said, "I'm glaring right at you right now. And some girls are sensitive about their weight."

Percy bent over, and told her to hop on. At first, she was confused, but then she hopped on his back, and he stood. "Are you sensitive about your weight?"

"Yes."

Annabeth told him when to avoid tree branches and logs while he carried her back to where the car was parked. She ran her finds through the black hair as she rode. Once they got back to the car, he dropped her off, and sighed.

"My legs are aching." He chuckled to himself. Annabeth opened his door, and he collapsed in the car seat. Annabeth went to the other side, and opened the door. She saw that Percy was already dozing off. She closed the door, and soon started driving.

When Annabeth got to the house, she shook Percy. He slowly rubbed his eyes, and Annabeth took her hands off his shoulders. "We're at the house." He shifted himself before smiling. Annabeth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Annabeth could see a blush rising to his cheeks, and she guessed that her face looked the same way. He got out, and when she drove away, he walked into the house.

77111777777177111177777777777777777177717717177171717717177171717717171

Poll for my readers/ How would you describe color to a blind man or woman?


	8. Chapter 8

This fan fiction is dedicated to/also owned by

* * *

_**ALLAH (S.W.T) **_

* * *

Annabeth handed Percy another tissue after he sneezed. Well, not exactly hand him another tissue, more like threw him one. You see, Annaneth had this thing against colds. She didn't like getting them, and when Percy had called her on the Tuesday morning, and said that he had a summer cold, she'd been careful around him.

So now, she was at his house while he was sneezing on the couch and shivering while she tried to feed him citrus fruits, they helped colds, from five feet away.

"Annabeth," Percy whined, "Just come over here."

"But then I might get sick, too." She responded.

"Annabeth, I'm shivering and I want a hug."Then Percy added."And maybe a kiss."

Annabeth blushed, and Percy started stuttering. "On the cheek." He said."I meant on the cheek."

Annabeth took one step towards him, "You're such a germaphobe," He scolded,"Do you not want to get sick so you won't miss work?"

"I'm already missing work so I can be beside you."

"Well, you're not exactly beside me." Percy said. Annabeth threw a tissue paper at him, but he just laughed and blew his nose.

Annabeth took another step closer, and Percy started to make fun of her.

"Your almost there, Annabeth, just take baby steps."He said, laughing.

Annabeth considered throwing the tissue paper box at him. She took one more step before flinging herself onto the couch beside him. Percy, hearing the couch go thump, wrapped her in a hug and sent them both tumbling off the couch. Annabeth landed on top of him, and he dug his nose into her hair, his arms still wrapped around her mid back. Annabeth groaned.

"You're getting snot and germs all over my hair."

"And your clothes." Percy added. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and got off him. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He wrapped her in another hug and Annabeth groaned.

"You're extra cuddly when you're sick." She commented.

He smiled against her hair. "That's because I'm cold." Ananbeth raised her eyebrows. He was wearing winter wooly gloves, a long coat, and long, thick socks over his shirt and pants.

Annabeth grabbed a citrus fruit from the bowl, and popped it into his mouth. He chewed on it and flinched."Sour,but tasty."

A disturbing thought crossed Annabeth mind, and she fidgeted with her hands."Percy, I want to tell you something."

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Umm. Do you remember me talking about Luke?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's coming to new york this weekend." Percy's fist clenched.

"Why?" He spat out.

"He says he wants to meet up with me." She shrugged,"He wants to talk."

"Can I come?" He asked. Annabeth swallowed her spit.

"I'd like it if you didn't. We're going to starbucks, and I just feel that it'd be more awkward if I brought you along."

Percy started to argue,"But, isn't that the point? To show that you're off limits for him."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in confusion,"I'm off limits for him?"

"Yes." Percy continued,"He's probably trying to get you to like him again, so you guys can date and then get married at a Mosque and have or adopt kids and-"

"Percy." Annabeth laughed and grabbed his hands."He just wants to talk. And it kinda sounds like you're jealous of him."

Percy snorted, and shook his head,"Jealous? Maybe protective of you from Luke, but I wouldn't say jealous."

"Sure." Annabeth took another citrus fruit from the bowl, and placed it in his mouth.

He chewed it as Annabeth turned on the television. She grabbed Percy's hand and placed him on the couch and sat beside him.

"Annabeth?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like to cuddle? I'm cold and some body heat might help." He said smirking. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned of the television before picking up the blanket from the floor. She pushed Percy back on the couch, and laid beside him.

/]

Percy woke up, and realized that Annabeth wasn't there. He rolled over on his side, thinking that she'd probably left. He heard footsteps coming to the living room.

"Are you awake? I made kale and cucumber salad." She said. She set the plate on the coffee table.

"Oh. You're here." Percy paused and rubbed his eyelids"I'm not that hungry."

"Percy, I don't remember poisoning it." Annabeth said, jokingly.

Percy was about to object when his stomach grumbled. He sat up and Annabeth gave him the plate and a metal spoon. He began eating slowly and then hungrily. "This tastes better than the cheese sandwiches you made last time." Slowly, he started to taste the spice that Annabeth had poured into it."Annabeth, is it supposed to be this spicy?"

Annabeth nodded."Spice helps you breathe better when you have cold."

Percy started panting and Annabeth placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Water..fast." His eyes were watering and Anabeth started panicking. She hadn't thought that she added that much spice. She ran into the kitchen and poured water from the sink into a cup. Before walking back, her eyes caught on the little bottle of spice. She read the label and realized that it said that it would be better to only add a pinch. She had added more than a pinch.

Annabeth gave Percy the cup when she walked into the kitchen, and he gulped it down. His expression momentarily cooled, but then his face began reddening, again."Warm."He was panting.

Annabeth decided to go out to the backyard. She hoped that the house had what she wanted at that moment, and when she saw the green hose, a small smile broke onto her face. She turned it on and ran back into the house. Percy was coughing and he had tears streaming down his face by the time she got there. Panicking, she sprayed him with the water from the hose.

As Percy's face calmed, she lowered the hose and went back out to turn it off. After turning off the hose, she stood there for a few seconds. She didn't want to go back inside to a mad Percy. She walked in and cautiously took steps toward him. He was laying on the couch, the top half of his body soaked."I'm sorry." She said.

He nodded to acknowledge her, and then, as if the hose fiasco was all a joke, burst out laughing. Annabeth stopped taking steps towards him, and started taking steps away from him."Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He coughed a few times."I mean, yeah, I'm wet, but I'm okay."

Annabeth walked towards the table, and picked up his plate."Why were you laughing?"

"Because it was funny. I mean if I wasn't crying in pain or spraying someone with a hose, and I was just someone in this living room and was watching the scene. I might have actually laughed." He closed his eyes, and ran his hand through his wet hair,"My tongue is dry."

Annabeth walked into the kitchen and placed the plate on the counter. She walked back and sat on the far end of the couch,"I didn't read the label."

He smiled,"It's fine." The doorbell rang, and Annabeth stood up. She walked to the door, and Percy heard her footsteps as she walked back.

"Who's at the door?" He asked.

"Luke."

For readers:I liked both answers to the poll, and I can't decide which I like more. In my opinion, they're both better than my answer. If I can, I'll add both responses into this fan fiction. Anyway, who doesn't like cliffhangers?㈶0


	9. chapter9

This fan fiction is dedicated to/and owned by

* * *

_**ALLAH (S.W.T) **_

* * *

I didn't do that in the other chapter. Percy was confused."Why is he here?"

Annabeth was confused, too, but also a little bit worried,"I don't know." Percy heard her footsteps as she walked back to the door. He heard a few voices, one a bit deeper than the other, before some shuffling, and footsteps toward the living room where he was.

"Here is Percy." Annabeth said. Luke looked confused as he stared at the green eyed man in front of him.

"Why is he in so much clothing?" He asked. Percy kept a bit quiet, but was annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't there.

"He has a cold. And please don't ask why he's soaked." Annabeth said.

Luke didn't, and sat on a chair placed to the side of the couch. Annabeth gulped at how awkward this situation was starting to be. Percy sat up on the couch and Annabeth sat beside him, and said,"How did you know where he lived?"

"I went to your house, and the door was locked and it didn't seem like you were home. I went to the pizza place where I assumed you work, but they said you didn't work there anymore. I called Piper and she said that there was a small chance that you were at Percy's house. I asked her who Percy was, and she just gave me his address-"

"Who is Piper, and how does she know my address?" Percy interrupted.

Annabeth nudged him with her elbow,"A classmate from college."

"And then I came here." Luke finished.

"Why didn't you just wait until the weekend to see me?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I wanted to see you." Luke said with a smile. Percy bit the lip, so that he wouldn't say that she didn't feel the same way. Partly because he thought that he may be wrong.

"Did Piper tell you that Percy was blind?"Annabeth asked.

Percy slouched into the couch and took hold of Annabeth's hand. He felt like she was forgetting that he was there, and wanted her to acknowledge him again.

"No, but I can see it in the way he moves." Luke stared at Percy for a second before looking at Annabeth,"Are you guys...?"

"Platonic." Annabeth said, and then released her hand from Percy's. Holding hands probably didn't look platonic at that moment.

"Hey, Luke." Percy said."How would you describe color to me?" Percy was curious, and he also wanted to talk to Luke.

Luke paused before saying,"Well, I'd associate it with temperature and feelings. Like red his hot, blue is cold, and yellow is warm."

Percy smiled,"I like that."

Annabeth decided to speak up,"Why are you here, again?"

Luke shrugged,"I wanted to speak to you. It might be awkward between us, but I'd like to talk to you."

Percy took that as his cue to leave, "I'll just be leaving." He stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Luke asked. Percy shrugged, as if he didn't know, and walked up the stairs. A part of him wanted to stay and eavesdrop, but he decided not to and shut the door behind him as he entered his room.

"So..."

"Hey." Luke said before sitting beside Annabeth on the couch. Annabth shifted away, a bit uncomfortable, and Luke noticed. "How is it going?"

"Okay. I got a new job." Annabeth felt discomfort, but she answered.

"Really? Where?"

Annabeth leaned back on the couch, and said,"Architecture company. I like the job."

"I thought you practically gave up on architecture. Well, I'm glad you like the job." Luke said, leaning back."So, Percy..."

Annabeth smiled and looked at Luke,"Percy is optimistic sometimes. I sprayed him with a hose earlier and he laughed about it."

"So, that's why he's wet."Luke chuckled before placing his elbows on his knees. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. For treating you horribly, and embarrassing you in highschool. I was trying to fit in."

Annabeth looked away, and said,"Making fun of someone to fit in is bad."

"I'm almost sure of that now." He sighed. "Annabeth, I like you, and I don't expect you to feel the same way-

"I don't, anymore." She cut in before he continued.

"but I want to get to know you better." He grabbed her hand,"Annabeth will you go out with me on a date? A friendly date to get to know each other better." Annabeth released her hand from his grip.

"I'm not sure," Annabeth looked at him,"Okay, I'll go out with you on a friendly date." A smile broke out on his face and his scar on his cheek rose up. He let go of her hand and wrapped her in a loose hug, and Annabeth patted his back. She noticed that his hugs weren't as cuddly as Percy's. Wait, she thought, since when did I start comparing Percy and Luke's hugs.

He let go of her,"This weekend at starbucks."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and giggled,"We might have went there, anyways." He smiled back before walking back to the door. He opened the door, grabbed his shoes, stepped outside, wore his shoes, and then called out a bye before shutting the door. Percy walked back down the stairs at the sound of the door shutting.

"What had he said?" Percy said subtly. He tried not to look like he was prying.

"He asked me out on a friendly date." Percy followed Annabeth's voice and made his way towards her. He stood in front of her, and said,

"What do you mean by a friendly date?"

Annabeth smiled,"A date that is not really a date, and just a hang out to get to know each other a bit."

"What had you say?"

"Yes." Annabeth hugged him, but he didn't return it. "He said he liked me, but I'm not sure if I like him back."

Percy faked a sneeze and Annabeth pulled away, and sneezed for real. "Oh, it looks like the cold is contagious."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'll just take some medicine that might make my stuffy nose feel better." Percy grabbed her hand loosely, and walked to the door. "What are you doing? Am I leaving?"

He shrugged,"I'm getting better. I'm still cold, but my nose isn't as stuffed. I just thought that you might want to get back home." Percy said.

"Umm, what about the house? It's still soaked, and it can clean it-"

He leaned in and kissed what he hoped was her cheek. It was but his kiss was light and friendly,"I'm okay. Go home."

Annabeth picked up the shoes,"Okay, bye." Percy returned the bye, and shut the door after she left. He sunk down the the floor, and closed his eyes.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥£€€~~~\_~€€££||~~~~,|~~~?|\\]_\_\\_\\_\_~€£££'££

Annabeth was already outside when a thought dawned on her. The way Percy and acted a bit weird a few minutes after she'd mentioned Luke liking her. He was probably uncomfortable, Annabeth thought. She considered going back inside, but then shook her head. What am I going to say, anyway, a part of her thought, [I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. Now, can you hug me?]

Annabeth walked down the sidewalk and tried to change some thoughts. It was a sunny day and she had a decent job and Luke her asked her out on a friendly date. Luke had asked me out on a friendly date, she thought. Her highschool self would have smiled at that, but now she found herself wanting it to be Percy in that sentence. And not on a friendly date, but on a romantic one. She sighed and put the hands into the hoodie pocket.

Readers: Please pray to ALLAH (S.W.T) {or what you believe in}for the people with cancer. If you can, donate to C.U.R.E, a child cancer organization that is trying to raise $200,000. If everyone, that can, just donated one dollar, there might be a chance of the amount being raised. It ends at Sept.30/2014. Even if you only donate a cent from your credit card, it might still help.


	10. thank you, ALLAH (SWT)

This fan fiction is dedicated to/ and owned by

* * *

_**ALLAH (S.W.T). **_

* * *

Annnabeth showed up at Percy's door about a week later. Percy's thoughts when she had introduced him to the adorable sounding five year old little girl was that she was her daughter.

"Oh, you have a kid." He said, a bit unenthusiastic. He fiddled with his fingers and gave her a forced smile.

Annnabeth laughed at his awkward tone. She tightened her grip on the girl's hand and smiled, "My niece, actually. An adorable one, too." She poked the girl's nose and the girl giggled.

"My name is Ronda." The little girl smiled. Percy imagined her with two ponytails and missing front teeth. He gave her a smile.

"My name is Percy." He paused before continuing, "Now I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

Annnabeth watched with a smile as they interacted. She was about to answer when Ronda spoke up. "My mommy is going on a date with daddy, and Annabeth said she'd try to babysit me. She wanted me to meet you." She giggled before continuing, "She said you were a kindergarten teacher. I don't think never met a man kindergarten teacher."

Percy chuckled, "And I don't think I've ever met a five year old in the twenty first century that could say the word kindergarten."

She smiled and held out her hand, "Kin-der-gar-ten." She said, counting each syllable with her chubby fingers.

Percy smiled at Ronda before faced Annabeth with an awkward smile. Things were a bit awkward after their last mentioned encounter. "How was your friendly date?" He asked. He didn't want to know, but he wanted to talk to her.

Annabeth frowned as she remembered it, "Less friendly than I expected. Luke kept trying to hold my hand, but overall, it was okay." The date had actually been worse than okay, but she didn't want to have to talk about it.

Percy frowned at the thought of Luke trying to hold her hand. He stepped back, and held out the door for the two ladies, "Come in."

"Such a gentleman." Ronda said, giggling. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Percy smiled. They took off their shoes, and placed it on a rug on the doorstep. Annabeth walked in and breathed in the scent.

Readers: I'll try to update quick.

Please read: Please donate and pray for C.U.R.E, a child Cancer organization. There is only 9 days left and 75,891 dollars left to donate. Please donate/pray, and thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

This fan fiction is dedicated to/owned by

* * *

_**ALLAH (S.W.T)**_

* * *

Ronda skipped to the kitchen, muttering a song to herself. "Who are you?" Her squeaky voice asked.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, and walked into the kitchen. In front of her and Ronda was a red headed woman. She had freckles and light green eyes. She had a canvas beside her and was holding a paintbrush.

Percy walked into the kitchen and blushed,"umm...this is Rachel. A friend."

Rachel smiled and held out a hand. Ronda shook it, and Annabeth turned to Percy."Can I talk to you?"

"You already are," Percy joked. Annabeth didn't laugh, so he continued,"Lets go to the living room."

When they reached Percy's living room, Percy sat on the couch, and Annabeth stood. "Who is she?" She asked.

"A friend." Percy replied, "Just a friend."

"Oh." Annabeth sat beside him,"Tell me about her."

Percy smiled, "Well, I met her in college. We were friends for a while before she asked me out. We dated for a while till I broke up with her. We're just friends."

"Why did you break up with her?" Annabeth asked, curious.

Percy sighed, "I thought I liked her. But, I didn't. We practically were just friends when we dated."

Annabeth didn't say anything to him for awhile until Ronda and Rachel came in the living room they were in."Rachel is a drawer." Ronda said, smiling, "She wants to teach me how to draw cheetos."

Rachel laughed,"I said cheetahs, Ronda." Than she turned go Annabeth. "I'm Rachel." She extended a hand and Annabeth shook it.

"Annabeth." She replied with a smile.

5555555555555555555555557

Annabeth and Ronda stayed longer than Annabeth had planned. Apparently, Rachel lived a few blocks away from Percy and had wanted to have a movie night with him. But they decided to all have a movie night together.

Percy was laying on the couch while Ronda was making popcorn with Rachel. Annabeth was looking for a funny movie to watch.

"Lion king or finding nemo?" Annabeth asked.

Percy yawned and shrugged,"Whichever one."

Annabeth popped the finding nemo c.d. in."Finding nemo." She laid beside Percy on the couch, and he cuddled into her, wrapping an arm around shoulders.

Soon later, Rachel and Ronda a came in with a big batch of popcorn in a bowl. They placed it on the little cofee tablel, and Rachel sat on the floor next to Ronda.

890999999999999999999999999999999

As the ending credits came on, Percy sat up and stretched his arms. The little five year old, Ronda, had slept on Rachel's lap and Annabeth was snoring on the couch.

"This kid is adorable." Rachel said, smiling at Ronda."She drools like you do."

"That was one time." Percy defended, chuckling. He stood up from the couch,"Should I wake Annabeth up?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I'll wake her kid up." She said. She carried Ronda on the couch and gently shook her.

"Ronda isn't her kid," Percy began to clarify, "She's her cousin."

"Oh, explains why they look so different."Ronda began to yawn and open her eyes.

"Is it time to go home?" Ronda asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied. She carried the kid to the front door while Percy woke Annabeth up.

"Just one more minute, alarm clock." Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled and carried her bridal style, "Annabeth, wake up." She opened her eyes slowly.

"Can't I sleep here?"

"You may be able to, but Ronda can't." He said, tucking a blond strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek quickly before setting her down in front of the door,"Goodnight, blond beauty."

"Goodnight, handsome harry." Annabeth mumbled before walking out, and then putting in her shoes.

Readers: I'm at the point in this fan fiction where I feel guilty for not updating. It's short, yes, but better than nothing. Ideas might help, and I dont think that I'm that good at writing jealous Annabeth or Rachel. Review or private message if you've got any ideas. Thanks for reading. Oh, I might be changing my pen name to inspirationstrikes.

Guess what! Only two more days left to donate to C.U.R.E! Even if you only have spare change on your credit card, please donate.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you

* * *

_**ALLAH (S.W.T)**_

* * *

for everything.

Thank you you to everyone who donated to C.U.R.E. It puts a smile on my face that they raised more than their goal.

Bye, and have a good day.


End file.
